


Summer Storm

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Maria helps a stranger come in out of the rain.  Written for femslashficlets on Dreamwidth for the Flower Table Challenge prompt "bleeding heart."





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this is not exactly the way Silent Hill works and I do not know if Maria and Angela could really interact with each other. But I took some liberties because I like them both even though they're very different and I wanted to see what could happen if they met.

Maria stands in the doorway of the motel room, looking out at the sheets of water. The thunderstorm is horrific but actually a lot better than what Silent Hill usually looks like. And that girl is out there in the rain.

She has seen the girl around, but even though she seems to be one of the only other people here Maria doesn't trust Silent Hill or anything that appears in it. So she has stayed away, sitting in the motel room waiting for something she doesn't understand. 

"I'm no bleeding heart," she tells herself. But it's a lie of course. As much as she might like to pretend to be a cynical bitch, she knows what it's like to be hurt and just by looking at her Maria can tell this girl has been through pain.

Maria calls out into the storm. "Hey! You! Come over here and get inside. Come on!" 

The girl hears her, turns. She hesitates, then runs for the door where Maria stands. Maria has to jump aside to let her in because she is still running, and the girl throws herself down onto the floor.

She is sopping wet. Maria didn't know human beings could carry so much water but the girl is soaking the carpet. She thinks for a moment, then goes to her closet and removes a bathrobe. It's more like a housecoat, one of those things great-grandmothers wear because they don't want to bother to get dressed. It's covered in little flowers and Maria has no memory of how she got it.

Maria throws the housecoat into the bathroom. "Go in there and get undressed," she says. The girl looks at her with wild fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," Maria says. "We're both girls, just ... you're going to get sick if you don't. There are plenty of clean towels in there." There are always plenty of clean towels in there, and Maria isn't sure why, since there obviously isn't anyone coming in to clean.

Just as Maria is starting to wonder if this is a good idea, the girl goes into the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out, wearing the housecoat, her sodden hair dripping down her back. Maria grabs a towel and throws it over the girl's head.

"You have to dry your hair too!" she says. Maria stands in front of the girl and begins rubbing the girl's hair with the towel. She can see the girl's face gradually relax as she continues drying.

"My mother used to do that," the girl says in a low voice. Actually hearing her speak makes Maria jump in shock. The girl continues, "She used to wash my hair in rainwater."

Maria says, "My mother used to do that too." It's a complete lie, of course. Maria doesn't remember any such thing. But she knows that she is supposed to remember.

"Hey," Maria says gently. "What's your name?"

"Angela," she replies.

"I'm Maria."

"Are you being punished too, Maria?" Angela asks.

Maria ponders the question. "Maybe. I'm not sure. But what could you have possibly done to deserve--" Angela's eyes look wild again and Maria decides not to finish her question.

"I probably should have stayed out in the rain," Angela says.

Maria shakes her head. "No. You're safe here." That's a lie too, but right now she doesn't care.

"Thank you for helping me, Maria," says Angela. "I don't know if I deserve it, but thank you." Her face is wet again, with tears this time. Bewildered, Maria draws the girl close to her and embraces her, feeling her shoulder blades through the back of the housecoat.

Angela puts her head down on Maria's shoulder. This is getting weird, but Maria is committed now.

"It's going to be all right," she says. Angela just stands there, leaning against Maria as if she can't stand up on her own.

Maria doesn't move away. She probably shouldn't have said what she just did, because this is no place for hope. But maybe just for a little while it can be a place for some comfort.


End file.
